A Rainy Day in New York
| writer = Woody Allen | starring = | music = | cinematography = Vittorio Storaro | editing = Alisa Lepselter | production companies = | distributor = | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = | italic title = yes }} A Rainy Day in New York is an American romantic comedy film written and directed by Woody Allen. It stars Timothée Chalamet, Elle Fanning, Selena Gomez, Jude Law, Diego Luna and Liev Schreiber. The film was completed in 2017, but its distributor Amazon Studios halted the release of the film following controversy regarding to Allen and the Me Too movement. It is scheduled to be released in France on September 18, 2019, with international distributors set to distribute the film in multiple European, South American and Asian territories. Synopsis Two young people arrive in New York to spend a weekend; once they arrive they are met with bad weather and a series of adventures. Cast * Timothée Chalamet * Elle Fanning * Selena Gomez * Jude Law * Diego Luna * Liev Schreiber * Kelly Rohrbach * Annaleigh Ashford * Rebecca Hall * Cherry Jones * Will Rogers * Suki Waterhouse * Ben Warheit * Griffin Newman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Wanda * Taylor Black as Dana * Don Stephenson Production In August 2017, Timothée Chalamet, Selena Gomez, and Elle Fanning joined the cast of Woody Allen's newest film, with Allen directing from a screenplay he wrote. Letty Aronson produced, while Amazon Studios was to distribute it. In October 2017, Allen confirmed the film was titled A Rainy Day in New York. Casting In September 2017, Jude Law, Diego Luna, Liev Schreiber, Annaleigh Ashford, Rebecca Hall, Cherry Jones, Will Rogers, and Kelly Rohrbach joined the cast of the film. In October 2017, Suki Waterhouse joined the cast. Photography Principal photography began on September 11, 2017, in New York City and concluded on October 23. Lawsuit In February 2019, it was announced Amazon Studios had dropped the film. Allen filed a $68 million suit against Amazon Studios alleging the studio had dropped the film for only "vague reasons" and terminated the four-picture contract over "a 25-year old, baseless allegation". The legal action seeks minimum guarantee payments for the four films, plus damages and legal fees. Although foreign release of the film has been negotiated for distribution in late 2019, the US distribution of the film remains challenged. On May 20, 2019, it was reported that Amazon had given the U.S distribution rights back to Allen.Amazon Studios Has Returned Woody Allen’s Movie. Will Any U.S. Distributor Release It? (EXCLUSIVE) Release The film completed post-production in the third of quarter of 2018. Amazon Studios shelved the project as being effectively unmarketable. In February 2019, Allen filed a lawsuit contesting that Amazon had failed to meet contractual obligations to release the film as originally contracted. On May 20, 2019, it was reported that Amazon had given the U.S distribution rights back to Allen. The film will be released in France on September 18, 2019, by Mars Distribution, Italy on October 3, 2019, by Lucky Red, Spain on October 4, 2019, by A Contracorriente Films, and Portugal on October 24, 2019, by NOS. It will additionally be released in Germany, Austria, China, Japan, South Korea, Russia, the Netherlands, Belgium and Latin and South America, in fall 2019. Me Too movement responses The film's production coincided with the start of the Me Too movement, causing a resurgence in public interest in the 1992 sexual assault allegation against Allen. In October 2017, Griffin Newman announced via Twitter that he regretted acting in the film and would not work with Allen again in the future. Newman donated his salary to RAINN. In January 2018, Timothée Chalamet donated his salary to RAINN, Time's Up and the LGBT Center of New York. Selena Gomez made a donation exceeding her salary, over $1 million, to Time's Up. Rebecca Hall donated her salary to Time's Up. She later explained: "I've been deliberate in saying that the choice wasn't making a judgment one way or another. I don't believe anyone in the public should be judge and jury on a case that is so complex." References External links * Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:Films produced by Letty Aronson Category:Films directed by Woody Allen Category:Screenplays by Woody Allen Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films set in New York City Category:FilmNation Entertainment films